runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (31 January 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. 'Graphical: ' *Amulet worn models are no longer all using the same model as the amulet of defence. *The Firemaker's outfit is now correctly positioned when worn. *A rock in Edgeville that was causing a slight pathfinding issue when trying to enter the north end of the bank has been removed. *Text in dropdown boxes has been made lighter to be more visible on darker backgrounds. *Several dungeons that are too bright with bloom enabled have had their brightness settings adjusted. *Some missing polygons have been returned to the outside of Dominion Tower. *Players no longer stop then speed up if running whilst performing the Hula Hoop emote. *Attempting to mine whilst resting no longer hides a player's pickaxe. *Some force-walk areas in the desert have been removed. *Albino rat attack animations are now fixed. *Unmorphing from a rock whilst wearing a bedsheet now functions correctly. *The Wilderness level interface is no longer hidden underneath the XP counter. *Some roofs in Miscellania dungeon are once again attached to the buildings. *The Clan Battlemaster has realised it is no longer Christmas, and has hence put his santa hat away. *The money pouch tab is now shown over the top of the Grand Exchange interface on fixed screen mode. *Some wall kit used in Slug Menace no longer has clipping issues. *Obsidian charms have had the detail on the charm returned. *Some flickering has been fixed in a cutscene during Curse of Arrav. 'Quests & Tasks: ' *Shadow tendrils in Firemaker's Curse are now correctly scaled in fixed screen mode. *More hints have been added to certain stages of Firemaker's Curse. *The Book of Char has been added to Player Owned House bookcases. *The Book of Char now has a once-per-day teleport to Char's cave. *It is no longer possible to gain two torches in Firemaker's Curse by wielding one. *Grinding Shards of Armadyl no longer stops after the first 63 shards. *A typo for Prifddinas has been fixed in the Book of Char. *The statue in Enahkra's Lament can now function with the chisel in a toolbelt. *It is now possible to reclaim disguise items from Rocking Out post-quest. *Drakan's Medallion no longer uses up charges in the basement of the ectofuntus building. *Doctor Orbon will now accept money from a money pouch during Sheep Herder. *A Spirit of Summer reward area no longer shows as level 109 Wilderness. *Reeds can now be cut using a machete in a toolbelt during Legends' Quest. *Cutscenes in Recipe for Disaster no longer use fixed-rate chat windows. *Trying to retrieve mirrors during Mournings Ends Part 2 with a partially full inventory no longer forces the player to restart the puzzle. 'Skills & Minigames: ' *Hint arrows no longer appear on the incorrect Barrows brother. *It is now possible to gain Conquest rating when your rating is 0. *An elite treasure trail coordinate that points into the middle of the Wilderness Volcano has been moved outside of the giant blocking sword. *A "north" debug message has been removed from The Pit. *Players can no longer take lent items into dangerous Clan Wars matches. *Dominion Tower matches against the Everlasting and the Illusive no longer fail with spectators viewing the match. *Master Runecrafting robes now award the correct amount of bonus experience. *Gnomeball's core code has been updated to fix several bugs. *The Hybrid armour damage boost in Castle Wars now works. *The Ringmaster at the Circus will now talk about the new Firemaking events after Firemaker's Curse. *Attacking Fareed in Dominion Tower without Ice gloves now sends items into a player's bank instead of dropping them onto the floor if the player doesn't have inventory space. *The Flash Powder Factory outfit's bonus effect now works with antipoison+ and antipoison++ potions. 'Other: ' *A confirm option has been added when changing tracked skills on the XP counter interface. *Familiars will no longer stop being able to see their target from certain angles. *The orange progress bar around the new XP skill icon now fills at a more consistent rate for higher levelled players. *If no button is pressed on the XP tracker and confirmed, Attack is selected as default instead of no skill. *The Ape Atoll agility course now shows the correct amount of bonus XP gained on the final obstacle. *Bal'Lak the Pummeller no longer spawns portals over the exit ladder, removing the ladder. *Player chat now appears in the trade chat tab when player titles are used. *The Prayer stat is now restored after death. *The Barbarian Outpost agility course has had the Agility requirement corrected on the skill advance guide. *The constitution requirement for Zamorak's Fortress in God Wars has been fixed. *Corrupt dragon armour is no longer listed as members only on the skill advance guide. *A "Member's Only" padlock no longer appears on all new unlocks for free players. *Steadfast boots no longer state that Ritual of the Mahjarrat is required on the skill advance guide. *A typo on the Flash Powder Factory skill advance guide entry has been fixed. *Ganodermic armour entries in the skill advance guide have been corrected. *Orange tree payment information on the skill advance guide has been corrected. *The Defence skill guide's "Mastery" option now has a member's only padlock icon. *Recipe for Disaster gloves have been renamed and had their examine info updated to refer to what armour set they belong to. *The Summoning icon now has options when clicked on the bottom-right corner. *Coins can no longer be removed from a money pouch in a Dungeoneering waiting room. *The email validation screen no longer references a non-existent text field. *Several advisor system references have been removed from Dungeoneering. *The "Member Benefits" link has been removed from the graphic options screen when trying to select fullscreen as a free player. *A typo on the vyrelord loading screen has been fixed. *Planks in Brimhaven agility course can no longer be failed with the surefooted aura enabled. *The Wilderness agility course's gate examine message has been updated. *Breadcrumbs can no longer be gained on a free world. *A bronze halberd is no longer given to players using the Refer-a-Friend system. *Slayer masters no longer refer to the desert heat when talking about Desert Strykewyrms. *Pets will no longer be lost if entering Dungeoneering on a free world with a pet out. *It is no longer possible to trade money into a player's money pouch in the Wilderness. *Coins now enter a player's money pouch when using telekinetic grab. *Coins are now sent to a player's money pouch when using columbarium keys.